encantadiasagafandomcom-20200215-history
Almiro
Dentrix Ponce (young Almiro) | debut = | death = | final = }} '''(later '''King Almiro of Avila) is the son of Aguiluz and Alwina, the sugos (champions) of the Mulawins. As a descendant of the sugos, Almiro is also considered a sugo, with the right to the throne of Avila. Almiro is one of the main characters in Mulawin vs. Ravena. Appearance Almiro first appeared in Mulawin: The Movie where he appeared without any names until Mulawin vs. Ravena comes, his name was revealed and was named as "Almiro". Personality Despite being bullied in Hacienda Montenegro, Almiro is a kind-hearted person especially to people who suffer disabilities (such as Rafael due to being crippled in their childhood days). He deeply cares for his loved ones, especially to her Lola Consuelo who took care of him when he was left by Alwina. He pays huge respect to his uncle, former King Gabriel of Halconia, despite the latter attempted to kill him before. Upon being king of Avila, Almiro is open in listening to the advice of elder Mulawins, such as Panabon and Lumbas, in governing Avila. History Almiro is the only son of Aguiluz and Alwina. He was born in the aftermath of the last Mulawin War against the Ravenas resulting to the alleged death of his father, Aguiluz whom was killed by Ravenum. Upon the ascension of King Gabriel of Halconia, the latter ordered the capture of Alwina and Almiro to threaten the Mulawins. In order to save Almiro, Alwina escaped to Hacienda Montenegro and took away Almiro's ugatpak. With his memory lost, he was taken care of by Lola Consuelo who named him Rodrigo. Almiro, being hunchbacked, was subject to ridicule by the residents of his village. Later, his wings start to grow restoring his status as a Mulawin and gradually recovered his memories. Aramis subjected him in training to prepare himself in his role as the Sugo of his race. Almiro returned to Avila, together with Pagaspas, Lawiswis, Anya, and Malik, and helped in liberating the realm against the tyrannical reign of Daragit. With Daragit defeated, Almiro was subsequently proclaimed by Panabon as the new king of Avila. Almiro ordered to restore the military strength of Avila that has lost due to Daragit's ambition to subject it under the Ravenas. Almiro assigned his uncle Gabriel, the deposed king of Halconia, to become his adviser. Almiro and his group went to Halconia to battle the Ravenas. As the battle has stopped by Ningas, he introduces King Rafael before Almiro's group, much to his shock. Almiro becomes uneasy for him that his best friend has become his archrival. When Pirena and Lira has accompanied by Malik to Avila after their battle against Tuka's Ravena pack, Almiro formally welcomes them in Avila. When the Tagubas accompanied Almiro, Lira and Pirena to the whereabouts of Minokawa, suddenly the Tagubas are turned out to be the Hunyagos as they have already trapped Almiro, Lira and Pirena. The three are about to fight them off.MvR Episode 50 Abilities Powers Being a Mulawin, Almiro can fly. Other skills Weaponry Almiro is proficient with the sword. He was trained by Aramis and currently trained by Panabon. Almiro also has the Flute of Aguiluz, which can turn into a sword upon stabbing the ground. Relatives Almiro's father is Aguiluz, son of Ravenum and Salimbay. Ravenum also had a son with a human, Lucila Montenegro, named Gabriel Montenegro, which makes him Almiro's paternal half-uncle. Almiro's mother is Alwina, daughter of Bagwis and Vultra (or Veronica). Vultra also had a son with a Mulawin, Daragit, named Siklab, which makes him Almiro's maternal half-uncle. Almiro's half-sister is Tagaktak, daughter of Alwina and Gabriel. Trivia *Almiro appeared at the ending scene of Mulawin the Movie, but his name was not mentioned. External links *Almiro at the Mulawin Wiki References Category:Mulawin vs. Ravena character Category:Mulawin Category:Tabon Category:Royalty